Moonlit Breezes
by Amelia Mundae
Summary: An Endymion and Serenity Romance. Status: In Progress.
1. Chapter One

Moonlit Breezes - Chapter 1 (Revised)08.25.01  
  
~Sailor Eclipse~  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/  
  
Rated G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, but the   
story is mine.  
  
An Endymion & Serenity Romance  
  
Remember to send me feedback! Jolene829@yahoo.com  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Moonlit Breezes - Chapter 1  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The breeze blew through Serenity's bedchambers and the princess  
pulled the covers closer to her lithe body. Any minute now Luna was   
bound to enter and then it would be good bye peace and solitude. She   
would have the latest news and gossip, of which Serenity wasn't one bit  
interested in.   
Cracking one eyelid open Serenity gazed out her window to the  
Sea of Serenity. Its name fit it. The water was as smooth as glass, not  
one billow could be seen. The way the sunlight reflected off it amazed  
Serenity every morning. Each time it was different and yet the same.   
Serenity heard the door creak open ever so slightly, and quickly shut   
her eyes. Maybe Luna would go away.  
Luna padded quietly into her ward's room. The princess looked  
completely peaceful, as if nothing in the universe could harm her. For  
a moment, Luna hesitated. Maybe she should let Serenity sleep in--just  
this once. No, she couldn't do that today. Especially not today.  
"Serenity Usagi the Second! Wake up! Earth has joined the   
Silver Millennium alliance, and without requiring a betrothal. Wake   
up, you silly girl!" Serenity was now very well awake. She knew her   
mother had been trying for sometime to convince Earth to join. A   
feeling of relief washed over her. At least she would not have to be  
betrothed to the prince of Earth. She had heard he was quite good   
looking, but still, she knew very little about him.  
"All right Luna, I'm awake!" Serenity groaned. Why did she have   
to have a cat that talked anyway?  
"Well, it's about time!" Luna huffed. "Did you hear what I said  
about Earth?"   
"Of course, I heard you Luna!" Serenity said and swung her legs  
over the edge of the bed, as Luna began to head for the door.  
"Oh! Serenity, I almost forgot! In two days we will be visiting  
Earth in honor of its entrance." Serenity sighed and headed towards  
her bathing room. Going to Earth would mean going to a ball, which   
would mean being fitted for a new evening gown, which would mean   
another embarrassing encounter with her measurements. Another sigh   
escaped Serenity, she wasn't exactly fond of her body. Pushing her   
current thoughts aside Serenity stepped into the warm bath water.   
  
On her way to breakfast Serenity was joined by her cousin,   
Minako, Royal Princess of Venus.  
"Usagi-chan! Have you heard? Earth has joined the alliance!"  
Minako exclaimed. Now Serenity was about fed up! What was so special   
about Earth's inclusion to the alliance? There hadn't been such a big   
fuss when Mercury had joined. Serenity smile sweetly at her overly   
exuberant cousin.  
"Of course, I've heard. It was the first thing Luna told me   
this morning when she woke me up." Serenity replied, somewhat less  
exuberantly than the Venusian princess.  
"Why aren't you happy about it?" Minako asked.  
"I guess I'm just a little sleepy, this morning." Serenity   
lied. Truth be told, Serenity could have cared less whether Earth was   
part of the alliance or not. It was nothing except another planet.  
  
The following days passed quickly, as preparations for the trip  
to Earth was made. Princess Serenity received a new wardrobe, courtesy  
of the King, Queen, and Prince of Earth. There were three gowns, all of  
the same style, but each a different color: one gold, one a light blue,   
and one pure white. She also received two skirt and blouse sets. One   
was a short, light colored jean shirt with a casual top. The second was  
more formal, a rose colored skirt that went to her ankles and white silk  
blouse.  
  
Endymion slouched in his chair. This was without a doubt the   
most boring day of his life. Zoisite was quizzing him on questions he   
was supposed to know about the Moon Princess. He knew them. He had   
known them. He didn't care about them.   
"Name?" Zoisite asked. "Serenity Usagi the Second." Endymion  
answered.  
"Age?" "Eighteen."  
"Color of hair?" "Blonde." No, Endymion's thoughts were on Lady  
Beryl. She was a lovely redhead he had seen in the marketplace the day  
before. If she was at the ball tomorrow night he was definitely going   
to have a dance with her. Maybe he'd even take a few kisses. Grinning,   
he answered Zoisite's next question.  
"Height?" "Five-foot-four inches." Yes, Lady Beryl would   
definitely be fun to play around with, but for now he was done with   
being pestered about the Moon Princess.  
Endymion stood up and walked out of the room. He still had an   
hour before he had to meet the rulers of the Moon.  
  
After arriving on Earth, Serenity instantly fell in love with   
the planet itself. There many kinds of flowers she had never seen   
before and was quite taken with them all. But what caught her attention  
most was not the waterfalls, the flowers, or even the people of Earth.  
It was the sky. On the moon the sky was always black; albeit, it was  
lighter in the day, but it was still dark. On Earth the sky was a   
beautiful shade of blue. Any of Serenity's previous conceptions of what  
this planet was like, flew straight out the window, the Earth was   
beautiful to say the least.  
  
Endymion breathed in the fresh air. He loved it away from the  
palace. He frowned briefly, in twenty minutes he was supposed to meet  
the Moon Princess. Although, his parents did not say it straight out,  
Endymion knew that they were hoping for a marriage between himself and  
the Moon Princess. Not only would it strengthen their ties with the  
Silver Millennium Alliance, but it would also produce an heir. An heir.  
What would it be like to be stuck with children? Well, if he was going  
to have to have them, he would surely wait a while.  
  
Queen Gala sighed. Where was the boy? As if on cue, Prince  
Endymion rode up atop his black stallion.   
"Hello mother." He greeted her and flashed her a smile that   
said, 'I'm as innocent as the day I was born.'  
"Endy, where have you been? You're late young man!" Gala  
reprimanded. That smile was not going to win her over this time!   
"Come, my son." She said and led him toward the adjoining room.   
  
Princess Serenity stood, looking around the room. Not that the  
walls weren't interesting, but where was the royal family? They didn't  
have all day! Well, maybe, they did, but that was beside the point. The  
large wooden door opened to reveal two men and a woman, who Serenity  
assumed to be the renowned chemist, Queen Gala of Earth.  
  
"Queen Selenity, it is a pleasure to finally meet you as well   
as your daughter and her court." The older man said and took a step   
toward the group.  
"King Terrance, I assure you, the pleasure is all ours. Your  
planet is quite beautiful and fascinating." Queen Selenity paused.  
"Even my somewhat cynical daughter has been taken with it I believe."   
She said with a glance towards the princess.  
Princess Serenity moved until she stood in the front of the   
group. "Please allow me to introduce my court, this is Minako, princess  
of Venus. Rei, princess of Mars. Makoto, princess of Jupiter. And Ami,  
princess of the ice planet, Mercury." Serenity gestured to each of her  
court respectively and was careful to keep her eyes on the monarch  
before her.   
Prince Endymion watched the greetings and became quite   
intrigued, the princess was not only beautiful, but also knew how to  
draw one's attention to herself, without trying. Pasting on a smile he   
stepped forward to the princess and introduced himself. "I am Prince   
Endymion." He paused to kiss the back of her hand and then added   
huskily, "Of Earth." The prince the moved back to a position next to  
his mother.  
Serenity straightened visibly. What was it about this man that   
brought her to be so shaken by a simple kiss on the hand. Serenity   
forced her body to relax. The prince stood there with a smirk on his   
handsome face, as if daring her to even think about breathing. Shaking   
her head, Serenity turned her attention back to the conversation at   
hand. Queen Gala and her mother were talking about a ball which was to   
be thrown in honor of the Earth's entry into the Alliance. The senshi   
were flirting with some men, dressed in gray suits, who had entered   
slightly behind the royal family. Oh no! The prince was coming toward   
her again! What was she supposed to do? Entertain him?   
"So, your the Supreme Princess Serenity." He drawled.   
"And you're the ever so known Prince Endymion of Earth."  
"I have that privilege." A shiver ran up Serenity's spine as   
he reached out and tugged at a single odango. "I simply love your   
hairstyle." Serenity didn't know whether he was complimenting her or   
making fun of her. She did not reply. The prince chuckled and went to   
stand near his father.   
Nearly, an hour later, Serenity was settled in her room with   
her senshi seated around her.  
"Serenity? What do you think of Prince Endymion?" Minako asked.  
Serenity shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "I don't know."   
"You know, he's really kinda cute." Makoto added. "But   
Mako-chan, I thought Queen Selenity said we were not to try to pressure  
the princess into having any feelings for the prince." Ami asked,   
ruining the plan Makoto and Minako had so carefully constructed. Rei   
yawned. "Can we please stop with the matchmaking? When Serenity   
wants to have a suitor, she'll find him in due time! Besides, I have my  
own love life."  
"WHAT???" Four other people yelped in unison.  
"That's right! Jedite asked me too go with him to the ball  
tomorrow night." Rei said noncommittally.   
Minako sighed. "No one asked me."  
"No one asked me either." Serenity stated matter-of-factly.   
"But I don't need a date, there's always plenty of men there anyway."   
Serenity smiled, but only Rei noticed the sadness that hung in her   
eyes. The group of friends talked of unimprtant things for another   
hour.  
"Well, I'm kinda tired." Minako said. "Me too." Ami agreed, and  
one by one each of the girls left Serenity's room. Except Rei. She  
approached the Princess cautiously.  
"Usa-chan?" Serenity did not look at her closest friend.   
"Usa-chan. There will be plenty of fine men at the ball tomorrow, do   
not worry about a dancing partner, besides you will have all day   
tomorrow to find, how do these Earthlings put it? A hot date? And don't  
worry, you're not the only one who doesn't have a date."  
Serenity sniffled her thanks to the Princess of Mars and then  
let her go to the others, who she knew would be crammed at the door.  
Sure, enough, she was not disappointed, they tumbled on top of each  
other when Rei opened the door. Serenity just smiled and shook her head  
at them, they meant well, but they weren't very coordinated sometimes.  
All in all they were her closest friends, but that was her problem they  
were her friends. Serenity had a deep longing inside her that she knew  
no friend could ever feel. It was a longing for a lover, a soulmate.  
  
The next day came early and when Serenity woke up to feel the  
breeze and see the Sea of Serenity, she realized she could do neither.  
No, she was here on Earth. There was no breeze coming through her  
balcony. 'Well,' She thought grumpily, 'at least Luna's not here to   
tell me when I should get up.'  
It was nearly an hour before Serenity left her guest room and  
made an appearance at breakfast. She was wearing the rose colored skirt  
and white blouse she'd received from the royal family. Everyone, even   
Minako--who was as usually as late as Serenity--was there.  
"Good morning, Princess Serenity." King Terrance greeted her.  
"Good morning." Serenity replied and noticed her mother   
beseeching to remember her manners. "I do apologize for my tardiness."   
The King and Queen did not appear to be insulted. Queen Gala waived her  
off saying, "It's nothing dear, Endy, is not here either. Have a seat."  
She gestured to a nearby seat, and Serenity took it gratefully, not   
wanting to be the center of attention this morning. And to her relief,  
the adults began talking of the upcoming ball, while the senshi flirted  
with the men from yesterday, whom she had now learned were Prince  
Endymion's personal guards.  
Prince Endymion entered with a redheaded woman on his arm. She  
was approximately around 5'8" and practically towered over Serenity.  
"Ahh, Lady Beryl, I was not informed you would be joining us  
for breakfast today. Surely, it must've been out of the way for your  
driver." King Terrance stood and motioned for a servant to bring an  
extra chair. Lady Beryl smiled coolly.   
"It was nothing, my driver takes me where I please." She stated  
proudly.  
The rest of breakfast went well until Queen Gala dropped the   
bomb shell.  
"Endy, I want you to show Serenity the sites of Earth today."   
Serenity saw Beryl stiffen visibly.  
"But mother, I am supposed to spend the day with Lady Beryl."  
Queen Gala looked at her son, sternly. She did not particularly care  
for Lady Beryl and did not wish her to spend anymore time with Endymion  
unless it was absolutely necessary.  
"Endymion, you may be the Prince of Earth, but today you will  
obey me, and you will go with Princess Serenity!" Not to mention that  
Queen Gala calmly yet firmly stated.  
Needless to say, that was the end of that, and Endymion knew  
when to leave well enough alone. Today he would be with Serenity and  
Lady Beryl would not be with them.  
  
The day had passed quickly for both Serenity and Endymion.   
Serenity had begun to enjoy Endymion's presence immensely--even if he  
was aloof at times and did tease her. When you got passed his outer  
shell of a person he actually seemed hospitable at times. Likewise,  
Endymion was beginning to enjoy Serenity's company she was delightfully  
beautiful and everything about his planet seemed to fascinate her. He  
found him wanting to know her more.  
  
"Where are we going, now?"  
"To the Sea of Silver." Endymion replied  
"What is the Sea of Silver?" Serenity asked tentatively.   
Endymion looked at her like she was half-crazy.  
"Don't tell me that you don't know what a sea is!" He said,  
unbelieving. "The Sea of Silver is a sea where the top of the water is  
so calm and the water so oxygenated, that it takes on a silver hue."  
Endymion spoke wistfully.  
"You must like it." Serenity remarked, breaking Endymion from  
his trance. "It sounds very much like the Sea of Serenity."  
"Sea of Serenity?" He questioned.  
"Yep! It was named for me when I was born and I have always   
felt as though it was part of me." Serenity continued. "It's on the  
palace grounds, very near my room in fact. Every morning the a breeze  
blows across it and I wake up."  
"It sounds beautiful."  
"Oh, it is! Don't tell my mother this but, Rei-chan and I once  
went swimming in it!" Serenity said with a girlish giggle. Endymion   
looked confused.  
"Why wouldn't you go swimming in it?"   
Serenity smiled. "Because, it's forbidden, the legends say if you go   
swimming in it you will have seven years of bad luck! We went swimming  
when I was eleven and nothing bad has happened to me yet!" Serenity  
looked somewhat wistful and Endymion noticed a hurt look in her eyes.  
"But..." he tried to prod her along. Reaching over he put a   
hand on her shoulder. Serenity sighed.  
"Nothing bad has happened to me, but nothing good has either."  
"What?" Endymion asked and removed his hand.  
"I've never been in love, I've never even been kissed. And I   
don't why I'm telling you this!" Serenity finished defensively and   
looked away from his penetrating gaze.  
"I've never been in love, either." Endymion said softly.   
Serenity swung around at him. "But what about Lady Beryl?" Endymion  
shook his head and Serenity didn't push the subject.  
  
The Sea of Silver was truly as beautiful as Endymion had   
described it, if not more so. The reflection of the sun glimmered off  
the water. There was a refreshing breeze, much like the one of Sea of   
Serenity. Serenity closed her eyes and breathed in. The air was pure  
and sweet to her lungs. Endymion chuckled from behind her.  
"What?" Serenity spun on him with mock indignation. She placed  
her hands on her hips and knitted her eyebrows together. With a small  
pout added to her lips, Endymion found her to be quite sexy.  
"You looked as though you had never seen anything like the sea  
before." Serenity turned back to the sea. It was breathtaking.  
"It's beautiful, isn't?" Endymion asked and Serenity breathed  
her approval. "How would you like to get a closer look?"  
"What?"  
"You wanna go swimming?" Endymion said in clearer terms.  
"But I don't have anything to swim in--" Serenity began to   
protest. Endymion smiled deviously. "We can fix that." He stated  
matter-of-factly and picked Serenity up, held her over the water, and  
attempted to drop her in it; but she held onto him and they both fell  
in.  
Serenity came up out of breath, chest heaving, and Endymion  
prayed that she wasn't as mad as she looked.  
Serenity opened her mouth to yell at him, but couldn't find  
the words. They both ended up laughing. Endymion reached for Serenity,  
and pulled her to him.  
"Sere, you've told me that you've never been kissed. Would you  
mind if I kissed you?" Serenity's mouth went dry as she nervously   
licked her lips and shook her head in the affirmative. Endymion nodded  
in seeming acceptance of her decision, let go of her, and began to   
swim toward the mound of sand in the middle of the large lake.  
Serenity stood there for a minute unsure of what to do. Perhaps  
she should've let him kiss her. With a large sigh, Serenity began to   
swim towards Endymion. She made it over to where Endymion sat on the   
sand with his head in his hands. She bit her lip pensively, what did a   
person say in a situation such as this?  
Endymion swung his head toward hers. "Why?" was all he said.  
"Well, I don't know, I... I want my first kiss to be special,  
of course you probably wouldn't understand that."   
"Why wouldn't I understand it?" He asked softly and eased into  
the waters in front of her.  
"Well, they say on the moon that... well that you humans don't  
care about such things. A kiss isn't a commitment. And as silly as   
this probably sounds to you. I want my first kiss to be with someone I  
really love and care about." the princess finished.  
"And you don't care about me? I'm just some prince to you   
right?" Endymion stated bitterly as his pride reared its head.  
"No, that's not it. I do care about you Endymion," Serenity   
soothed, "especially after today, but I don't know what you feel for   
me. And that's why I couldn't let you kiss me, it just wouldn't be...  
wouldn't be," Serenity drifted closer to him as she searched for the  
words, "it wouldn't be what I wanted. I want someone I care about, yes,  
but I also want somebody who cares for me."  
"I know what I feel for you."  
Serenity's head shot up. "What... what do you feel... for me?"  
"I feel a undeniable attraction, you are beautiful, companable,  
kind to others, compassionate, goodness! You're perfect, Sere."  
"Well, I suppose, one kiss couldn't hurt." She said.  
Endymion pulled her still yet closer to him so that they were   
touching. His lips descended to hers and his warm, tender kiss was a  
homage to her beauty. She began to pull back, unsure. But Endymion  
pulled her closer to him and sought for her lips again as his fingers  
wound themselves into her wet, clingy hair. Serenity and Endymion   
parted and Endymion gently held Serenity. Serenity opened a pair of   
glazed over azure eyes to him. This was a million times better than   
what Serenity had dreamed what her first kiss would be like. Giving a   
low groan, Endymion kissed her forehead, down her face, and on to   
nibble her earlobe. Serenity found herself lost in the man who was   
kissing her. Endymion drew back from her, afraid to go to far.   
Throwing on a mask of stoicism, to cover his raging emotions, he asked,  
"Are you ready to go back now?"   
It was all Serenity could do not to draw far away from him.   
Only seconds ago he had been a passionate man, who was melting her with  
his touch, now he looked as though the kiss had never happened and   
nothing could touch him. His eyes were hard and his gaze, penetrating.  
One kiss had hurt, it had been her first, he had known it and now it  
was obvious he didn't care. He had taken of her and then discarded her,  
just as easily. Serenity wanted to cry as they left the sea.  
The two future rulers arrived at palace only an hour before   
the ball was to begin and Endymion wordlessly escorted Serenity to her   
room.  
As Serenity turned the knob of her door, Endymion grabbed her,   
turned her around, and kissed her hard. Without a word he left her   
standing dumbfounded outside her bedroom door, wet clothes and all.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
End of Chapter 1  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Look for chapter 2 to be out soon! Honestly, I had so much fun writing  
this chapter! I think Silver Millennium fics are the funnest to write!  
(For me, anyway!) ^_^  
  
~Sailor Eclipse~  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/ 


	2. Chapter Two

Moonlit Breezes - Chapter 2 (Revised) 08.25.01  
  
~Sailor Eclipse~  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
An Endymion and Serenity romance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: I have no idea what Endymion's parent's names were so I used some  
that I think I read in other fics.  
  
Moonlit Breezes - Chapter 2  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After regaining control of her body, Serenity, slowly opened   
the door to the room and collapsed on her bed. Her first kiss! A cheeky  
grin split her face as she remembered how good it had felt. But then   
she frowned bitterly. He had just pushed her away as if she was nothing  
to him. How could he? Serenity had the urge to hurt him in some way.   
The brute had taken her first kiss and without even a second glance!   
Well, kiss outside her door, excluded, anyway. Taking a deep breath she  
allowed herself to relive the kiss before she prepared for the night's   
ball. He had been gentle; yet, undeniably demanding. This Prince   
Endymion had affected Serenity like no one else ever had. Not her   
mother, not her friends, and even other princes. There was something   
about the Earth prince that drove her crazy with only two kisses.  
  
Serenity arrived at the ball as it had already commenced and   
found herself, yet again, without a dancing partner. Biting her lower   
lip, Serenity made her way over to where the refreshments were. She   
took a small sip of the punch, which tasted of a mixture of   
strawberries and moonberries. Serenity closed her eyes and sipped the   
punch again, until she felt warm, masculine arms encirle her shoulders  
and then come to rest on them.  
"Good evening, Princess Serenity." Endymion drawled huskily.   
Was it her imagination or did it sound as though he was mocking her?   
Two could play this game. She turned in his arms and rested her hands   
on his broad shoulders, as he gently tugged on one of her odango. "So   
tell me does the Supreme Princess Serenity, future ruler of this entire  
universe not have a date, tonight?" He smiled antagonistically. 'Oh...   
that smile of his!' Serenity thought. 'Don't let it get to you Sere!'  
'Too late' the more annoying voice in her head responded.  
"Good evening, Prince Endymion. And do enlighten me, who is the  
woman that is your date?"  
"Well, actually, it's Lady Beryl. I believe you two met the   
other day, ne?"  
"Oh, yes we did. She seemed very nice!" Serenity put on a front  
of happiness. In all truth the fact Endymion had brought Beryl, had   
actually split her heart in two, and the dreaded thought hit Serenity   
like lightning: 'If she wasn't careful, she could easily fall in love   
with Prince Endymion of the Earth!'  
"Excuse me, Prince Endymion." The mysterious man turned towards  
the princess, "Princess Serenity, may I have the honor of a dance with   
you? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lord Demando."  
"Of course, Lord Demando, I would love to dance." Serenity   
stepped out of the prince's arms and handed the punch to a stoic   
Endymion with a smirk. If he wanted to play games--and he obviously   
did--she could play them just as well. Serenity walked off with Lord   
Demando. Besides if she had stayed in Endymion's presence too much   
longer she probably would have ended up in his arms, kissing like there  
was no tomorrow.  
  
A slender hand crept onto Endymion's shoulder and the woman   
lightly kissed his cheek. "Beryl." He murmured.  
"I see you've found someone else." She whispered softly and   
laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Indeed. I believe, I have." Endymion answered.  
"I'm happy for you, Endy, but I do warn you. I believe you   
love the Princess, whether you want to admit it or not. Be careful. And  
if you do decide to pursue her, do it with all your heart." Endymion   
turned to look at Lady Beryl. Beryl paused, "Do not play games with her  
heart, if you do you could lose the most precious thing." Lady Beryl   
gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze and walked off, hoping the Prince   
would find true happiness. Besides, Lord Demando had to be around here  
somewhere.  
  
Princess Serenity was very uncomfortable in Lord Demando's   
arms and she was desperately hoping that this dance would be over soon.  
Her savior was a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
Prince Endymion smoothly stole Serenity from Demando's arms and  
held her to his chest. Serenity swallowed hard, they hadn't been this   
close since they were in the lake together.  
"Arigatou." Serenity whispered. Endymion did not reply but   
tightened his hold on her. She felt good in his arms. 'Too good...' she  
thought.  
Serenity followed Endymion as he waltzed her over the dance   
floor. His movements were accurate and precise. He knew what he was   
doing and exactly where he was headed. As Endymion held Serenity in   
his arms her heart was doing a mile a minute. His scent was wondrous as  
well as supremely intoxicating. She took a deep breath. Surely this   
had to be a dream.  
The music slowed and finally stopped. Endymion held onto   
Serenity as she slid her hands from his neck to his shoulders, and he   
raised a sardonic eyebrow to her. "I see you found someone to dance   
with." Serenity didn't answer as he led her, by her elbow, onto a   
balcony and if her heart had been beating quickly before, it was even   
more so now. How could he be so calm? And Serenity reminded herself;   
the kiss in the lake hadn't meant a single thing to him! But before her  
tormenting thoughts could roam any longer, Endymion drew closer and   
turned her to look out over the balcony.  
Serenity caught her breath. The moon. She could actually see   
her home planet. 'Beautiful.' Is what Endymion thought as the moonlight  
shined through her hair.  
"It's beautiful, Endy, uh, Endymion." Serenity whispered.  
"Yes, it is. Call me Endy." He wrapped his arms around her   
waist and kissed the side of her neck.   
"I couldn't call you that, Endymion-sama. It wouldn't be, well,  
it just wouldn't be proper." Endymion sighed but remained quiet for   
some time, contenting himself to nibble on her ears and butterfly kiss   
the back of her slim neck.   
  
* * *  
  
The moonlight...  
Shines down interstellar beams  
And the groove tonight  
Is something more than you've ever seen  
The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
And if the clock strikes past midnight  
The hope is gone  
To move under  
  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger.  
  
There's a magic only two can tell  
In the dark night  
Ultra violet is a wicked spell  
The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Moving on   
Moving all night  
  
* * *  
  
"Tell me Sere," Endymion paused, "Do you have a suitor?" The  
Princess did not answer.  
Serenity shivered, though she wasn't entirely sure that if was   
from the night's chilly air. She actually felt more as if she was about  
to ignite, all she needed was the stroke of a single match.  
"You're cold." Endymion stated and lightly kissed her jaw.   
Serenity nodded gently, before he led her back inside the crowded   
ballroom.  
Once inside the ballroom, Endymion led Serenity to the dance   
floor and held her as they swayed to a waltz.   
"You know we never finished what we started at the lake."   
Endymion said softly and Serenity's head shot up in stark surprise.   
She looked up at him incredulously. He smirked. What in the world did   
he mean? Serenity blushed. She had no clue what he was talking about,  
but she certainly wasn't going to allow him to steal another kiss.  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked very carefully.  
"Oh, nothing, Princess Sere." Was the nonchalant answer.  
Oh... the prince frustrated the princess to no ends, but if   
there was anything she had learned from all her lessons it was that   
you never let your emotions show through! Especially not when you were   
being challenged!  
And where did he get off calling her Sere? Her resolve to not  
allow him to kiss her again firmed.  
  
The blaring sound of trumpets signaled for all dancing to end   
and for everyone to gather in the middle of the room. King Terrance   
tapped his royal scepter on the marble floor thrice and a nervous young  
man appeared in front of the crowd. His voice wobbling he somehow   
managed to make his announcement. "Announcing her majesty... Queen   
Selenity of the Moon Kingdom, and...the rulers of the Earth, King  
Terrance and Queen Gala." The three rulers stepped forward and a   
thunderous applause ensued while the announcer bowed deeply. "We are   
greatly honored to enter the Silver Millennium Alliance." Queen Gala   
began, "The alliance will no doubt bring to our planet prosperity and   
longevity. Therefore, as a gift to Queen Selenity, her daughter the  
Supreme Princess Serenity, and to all the planets in this alliance, we   
present you with this." The Queen finished and handed a small box to   
the Lunarian Queen. Selenity accepted the gift and gave her thanks.   
"Open it later." The King whispered.  
Soon after, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were asked   
to join the other monarchs, and spent the rest of the evening in   
formalities.  
  
"Usa-chan! Usa-chan! Wake up!" The princess of Mars shook   
Serenity's body.  
"What?" Serenity whined. "I'm tired."  
"Usa-chan, you have to wake up! We're leaving in an hour."  
An hour. An hour. An hour...... AN HOUR!!! Serenity was awake.  
"Nani? Why? In an hour? Oh... I have a killer headache!"  
"Apparently your mother and the Earth rulers have finished the   
agreement and so we are no longer required here. Your mother is   
staying, but we are going."  
"Why aren't we staying?" Serenity asked.  
"Queen Selenity believes we need to return to the moon to put   
everyone's fears to rest. Some lunarians do not believe Earth is   
civilized enough to enter the alliance. By staying on Earth without   
protection, your mother will prove that Earth is a safe planet."  
"What about me? Why do I need to go?"  
"Because, Princess, the scientists and researchers want to know  
everything about Earth! You know more about it than the rest of us.   
You and Endymion-sama were gone practically the entire day yesterday!"  
Serenity conceded and began to gather the belongings she had   
brought with her. But mind was not on what she was doing. Endymion. She  
would be leaving him. Serenity never noticed exactly when the Martian   
princess left the room, but sometime later she was brought from her   
thoughts with an insistent knock at the door.  
Serenity opened her door to reveal a bored looking Prince   
Endymion of Earth.  
"Hello." Serenity said uncertainly. Endymion smiled   
sardonically, his eyes never leaving hers as he stepped into her room   
and shut the door behind him.  
Serenity felt as nervous as she had the first time she'd laid   
eyes on Endymion. She licked her lips anxiously. "Did you need   
something?"  
"Why would I need anything?" Endymion asked smoothly and   
Serenity was once again resigned to silence. Taking a step towards  
Serenity, Endymion wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and drew   
her close to him. "I came to wish you goodbye." He murmured softly and   
lowered his lips to her own. Cupping her chin with his hand, Endymion   
persuaded her to open her mouth to him, and then pulled back.  
"You never answered my question last night." He said and kissed  
her gently once, twice, Serenity lost count. "Do you have a suitor?"   
Endymion asked again and the princess shook her head, 'no'. Where   
exactly had her resolve to not let him kiss her again gone?  
"Goodbye Serenity." He whispered and left the room, effectively  
melting Serenity to a puddle of pure confusion.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity was ready. At least she hoped she was. 'Yeah right'   
She thought, she was about ready to do this, as she had been the first  
time Endymion had kissed her...  
Smiling, Serenity went to stand next to her mother as the royal  
family of Earth came to bid her and the senshi goodbye.  
Farewells were made and all went smoothly until it was   
Endymion's turn to tell Serenity goodbye.   
"Goodbye, Princess Serenity."  
"Goodbye, Prince Endymion." But that wasn't enough for   
Serenity. "Perhaps you will visit the Moon sometime." She said softly   
and turned towards the transport ship--the last thing she needed was   
him to see her blushing face.  
"Perhaps." Endymion answered, and Serenity made the mistake of   
turning to look at him. Her heart sped up at the sight of his darkened   
blue eyes. His gaze was transfixed on her and Serenity wanted to throw   
herself into his arms and have him kiss her again. But that's not what   
happened. Serenity gingerly licked her lips and turned towards her   
transport. She was headed for the Moon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you suppose a more personal union is in order?  
  
"It certainly couldn't hurt the alliance."  
  
"But they hate each other."  
  
"Oh, they do not, dear. I saw that way Serenity blushed when   
they were saying goodbye. It would take a blind man to not see  
how beautiful Serenity is. And trust me, Endymion is not in the least  
little bit blind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
End of Chapter 2  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well? How is everyone liking this fic? Please e-mail me at:  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
  
  
::Shameless Plug::  
To read more of my fanfics, go here:  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
You can also join my mailing list there!  
::End Shameless Plug::  
  
~Sailor Eclipse~  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but the story is mine. I also do   
not own the song, 'Carry on Dancing'. It belongs to Savage Garden. 


End file.
